Ten Songs to Hold You
by Anzer'ke
Summary: Life is music, endless song. The melody of him and her winds together, holding one another in darkness and light. Ten snippets of their love. Not a Songfic. Ginta & Dorothy.


This here is a little Drabble Meme I came across somewhere (forgot where exactly) that I wrote myself for MAR with the pairing Ginta & Dorothy as the main feature.

Rules were simple, pick and pairing, fandom etc. Put on a music player on shuffle. Write something to the song with the end of the song as an absolute time limit for writing it. Then when the next song comes on do another. Ten songs total.

The song list was:

Pushing Me Away (live); Linkin Park  
Breathe; Ryan Star  
Who I Am Hates Who I've Been; Relient K (yes I am aware this is a christian band, but if you mentally replace 'Jesus' with 'baby' or some similar word then you can enjoy the songs regardless of religion.)  
The Writer; Ellie Golding  
It Is What It is; Lighthouse  
Better Days; Goo Goo Dolls  
When You're Sleeping; Natalie Imbruglia  
Into The Night; Chad Kroeger feat. Santana  
Never Let You Go; Third Eye Blind  
You've Made Us Conscious; The Audition

Thankfully it was just ten so I didn't have to to try and write to the awesome that is This Calling; All That Remains. All that aside here is the product of awesome songs and bad writing.

_**Ten Songs to Hold You**_

_A MAR Fanfic_

_

* * *

_

Cheers shook the ground, the chess were defeated. Peace had come.

She smiled because it would make him smile. She grinned and pretended she couldn't see the change in him, see the effect battling to the death again and again had had on her beloved Ginta.

They let him take the weight, they let her take the weight. They sacrificed their innocence for the safety of their world.

And now he would have to leave and the only truly good thing still lifting her heart from despair would be lost to her.

But she smiled anyway. Because it made him smile.

* * *

She was fine, most of the time.

Still fighting and searching. The world was still wide and huge and even for one of her strength there was adventure and danger and so many other things, even as she searched for her beloved sister...to kill her.

She often thought of running from it all, of letting go of the burden that threatened to crush her completely. To grind her and grind her until like wheat in a millstone she had lost all the excess. Like happiness, and mercy.

Then he came, innocent, stupid, so very stupid. And without seeming to try at all, he took that weight and lifted it from her shoulders and put it on his own. And where she had struggled and wept beneath it he seemed to bare it with ease.

And with that her heart was his. With his easy breath and words; She was his.

* * *

She hadn't been entirely kind as a child either, Brattish and often bullying to those without quite as insane a strength as she had already shown signs of possessing. Her sister had helped though, made sure she had the right guidance and she had become good and kind and pure.

Then her sister vanished, left and gone. All her lessons betrayed by her own deeds.

So she threw them away, kindness and mercy were unnecessary for her task to be completed, she didn't need them.

And it was only after he came and slowly. Surely. Shaped her back into something good-made of bad and full of merciless strength, but still good-that she realised how much that had hurt to be that monster. How much she'd hated herself.

And she loves him ever more.

* * *

She's above the clouds. Gliding through the air. Passing the occasional jet with a wide birth indeed, thankful for the ARM that let her hide from all their many methods of finding her in the skies. After all his world is so much more regulated then hers. She wonders how they can stand it, so many rules and regulations and so little of their potential being used, so little strength unlocked from their forms.

But that matters little because up here there's no natural difference, she can tell the difference but she has to focus. When she relaxes, and soars and bursts through a cloud of geese with a giggle and gust of wind, there's no difference at all. Just freedom like she brought to his heart.

He puts down his pen with a sigh. If only...

It's still another month before they can be together in either world again.

Stupid work.

* * *

He didn't come to MAR Heaven by choice. He certainly didn't come looking for her. It wasn't destiny, in fact judging by their different worlds destiny was probably dead set against them being together. Not that it matters because destiny is no match for either of them and together their strength is limitless and unbeatable.

Love hit them like a train and swept them along and he learned that often the journey with all it's side roads and unseen, unsung, unknown joys is the true joy.

Which is often his excuse when he manages to get lost somewhere in either world and misses a date.

* * *

Christmas had come to Japan. Obviously not celebrated to anything close to the degree it was across the pacific and then further on into it's origin of Europe. Nevertheless the newly popular-and deeply opposed to the fact-Ginta found himself the subject of a good few queries as to what he would like for a gift.

And had he not seen the horrors of that other world his answers might have been just as free flowing. But he has seen the wreckage and the rubble and so his response puzzles them. Asking them not to give to him but to give to others. To do something however small, to bring about better days in this world.

It sounds selfless but he doesn't think so. After all he already has all he wants in a pink haired bundle of terror.

* * *

She sneaks into his world with totally unnecessary stealth since even he can't sense her from a country and an ocean away. She thanks the utterly random placement of this ARMs inter world teleportations.

She soars at a speed to make the average super sonic jet jealous and drops in a free fall from 3000 metres up. To alight serenely on his roof. All this for one simple reason.

The same on e that has her slipping in the form of a mist into his room and thankful he is so relaxed by her presence.

All this is for just one reason. Well two

To watch him sleep and so that he can wake to the smell of her cooking...and a fire alarm.

* * *

The dances and parties that marked each of their victories had seen her drifting at the edges, still in the thrall of her secrets and unable to relax into the dancing and games.

Even when they had done and won and finished it all she was too caught up in his imminent departure to dance at all.

Then years later came their wedding and her blush and swelling heart and head somewhere in space with the fact that they were actually married...well there was a lot of feet getting trod on by her dainty and annoyingly heavy with supernatural strength heels.

So their honeymoon marks a first and perhaps that's a good thing...because the dance doesn't stop until the next morning rocking swiftly slowly spinning turning.

Dancing on into the night.

* * *

It took a long time, even with the gap between worlds reduced to a minor inconvenience by a dozen dimensional ARMs found across MARHeaven they still danced around each other far too much.

So getting Ginta and Alviss to acknowledge the near brotherly bond between them was the mark of the apocalypse. Or at least that's what a wildly laughing Bell says before shrinking her form to dodge away from a furiously shushing Crossguard general.

Still, all insults aside Their friends know well the bond between them, because it's the same bond all of MAR share...as a minimum.

* * *

Ginta was like a fresh breeze. It's difficult for her to admit it, she he is meant to be like the winds herself. Wild and unbound.

But that was lie. She was bound they all were. Sealed and tied, chains of hate and fear. Broken bonds holding them in new and twisted versions of once kind postures. A world of beauty and magic so very twisted to what he had come to see.

But he had appeared and it had not bean his huge strength and potential that had really saved their world. It had been him. His strength his will. They had watched him fight. This tiny stranger. Watched him hold to his beliefs and values and they had remembered their own. They had been inspired and it had swept across their world like a great wave across the sands. The great and terrible barriers that had held them showed to be naught but lines in the sands, brushed aside by this smiling boy who was more man then so many of them had been.

And like a spark igniting a bonfire he had stirred so many more to the same heights as himself. Reminding them that they too could fly and inspire. Raising those around them just as he had done himself.

She had felt it too, he had swept through and her muddled and confused mind had known clarity once again. His breeze stirred her own and Dorothy was a hurricane, blasting along in his wake and suddenly all around him. She took his goals as her own, determined to payback his gift of new life with the same selfless fervour he had shown throughout.

It takes a while for her to realise that this same process, the way he had freed her heart more then any other, is often called love.


End file.
